You're My Everything, Pt 2
by Kyu No Ken
Summary: a void in her heart she felt, believing she won't find that one person to love, but upon wishing upon a star, her wish was granted . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Ranma ½; the same goes for the song "Everything" by Lifehouse

**Song Lyrics**

AN: Ranma: age 19, Hikaru: age 17

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

A nice, snowy day was Tokyo, Japan having. Snow falling everywhere, as a while thick blanket covered the city, the people ongoing on their business, laughing and enjoying the feeling of the Christmas spirit. Wishing each other happiness as they went, but to the couples, it was more than just wishing happiness, for it was also a way of expressing their love to their significant other.

-+-+- a house in a neighborhood: the living room -+-+-

***ARF ARF***

Inside the house, a dog was running around all over the place barking in excitement, wagging his tail happily as he saw its owner coming down the stairs and walked into the living room, her long fiery red hair tied into a long pig tail that reached her mid back waving side to side as she took every step down while she adjusted the long shirt she was wearing.

As her amber eyes spotting her childhood friend and smiled down at her pet as she went towards the couch and sat down, patting her hand on the spot next to her, telling the dog to jump, and happily he did, licking her face as she petted her pet and friend.

"Hikari, have you seen Ranma?" she asked her dog as she petted her friend on top of his head, making the tail to keep wagging in delight.

The dog now known as Hikari, licked her face again causing her to giggle and watched the dog jumped down from the couch and ran towards the dojo, as if telling her that the person she was looking for was in there.

Resting her chin on her forearms as she used the support of the couch to lean forward, she began to hear the sounds of a wooden dummy being hit coming from the dojo.

She smiled a bit as she heard Ranma practice his art.

"_I can't believe it's been seven years,_" thought the girl as she got up from the couch and went towards the stand where the radio was located and turned the radio on.

She gave a small smile as she saw a picture of herself being held by a young man that had black hair tied up into a short pigtail on the stand next to the radio, with a frame that was given by her brothers, on it "Ranma & Hikaru" was engraved on top of the frame.

As she laid down the picture back on its spot, she began to think back of that one snowy night in the park where her life changed forever . . . .

_**Find me here, speak to me**_

Meeting the person that filled the void of loneliness she felt in her heart . . . .

_**I want to feel You, I need to hear You**_

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_Hikaru was walking through the parts of the park alone after she parted with her brothers at the entrance, feeling down as she watched the couples that were there, laughing, holding hands, cuddling with each other as they gave each other warmth due to the cold wind that was blowing tonight, Hikaru just kept walking with her head down as she closed her jacket even tighter to protect herself from the cold winds and tried not to let the void she felt in her heart beginning to ache get to her._

_As she kept walking, she began to feel her eyes begin to tear up, she hated being alone, and silently cried as she hugged herself._

_Drying her tears, Hikaru looked up to the sky, she saw a star that shined brighter than the rest, and closing her eyes, she made a wish just like when she used when she was a child._

_**You are the light that's leading me**_

"_I wish I wasn't alone anymore," wished Hikaru with her heart. _

_**To the place where I find peace again**_

_Then she was startled when she heard someone cough, and looked around to see who was around, but she didn't see anyone, then she heard the coughing again and followed it to its source._

_Hearing the coughing getting louder and louder, she caught up as she made a turn around a tree, and saw a young man that look to be in his early twenty's with black hair, tied up in a pigtail, pale and thin, his attire didn't do much to protect him from the cold, as he tried to keep himself warm as he also wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, but his eyes were what fascinated her, they had a shade of deep blue as if she was staring at the ocean, but there was no life in them, but then suddenly he collapsed._

_**You are the strength that keeps me walking**_

_Hikaru then rushed to the young man, and kneeled next to him, taking off her jacket, she placed it on top of the person, trying to keep him warm, _

"_Please hold on," said Hikaru to the young man and hoped that her brothers were nearby._

_**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**_

"_HIKARU!"_

_She heard her brothers and called out to them, and when they arrived, she explained to them of the conditions she found him and that she wasn't going to leave him to die, and her brothers decided to help him, at least until he recovers, and picked him, taking him towards their home._

_**You are the light to my soul**_

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

_**You are my purpose, You're everything**_

Hikaru walked towards the dojo and leaned on the frame of the door as she watched Ranma practice on the dummy, reminiscing when she decided to have Ranma live with them, for at first Hikaru didn't know what possessed her to make such a decision, but she was glad she did.

When she first suggested to her brothers that she planned to let the young man stay with them, they protested of course, saying they didn't know anything about him, but she insisted that he wouldn't do any harm, refusing to let him live off on the streets again and that she would be responsible for him.

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

In the end they agreed, and Hikaru became his caretaker, and when he woke, they spoke for the first time and Hikaru felt something stir inside of her that brought her warmness in her heart.

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_Hikaru walked into the room where their guest was resting, it's been a week since he was brought into their home and hasn't woken up since. _

_She kneeled next to him and picked up the towel that rested on his head, putting it on the bowl of warm water and squeezing before putting it back on his forehead. When the doctor came to check on him, he was shocked that the young man was barely alive, considering that he had very high fever and symptoms of hypothermia, but he would survive and wake up in a couple of weeks to a month._

_**You calm the storms, and You give me rest**_

_Looking at his sleeping form, she began to see how handsome he was, despite how frail he looked, as she pushed away a couple of strands of hair that covered his closed eyes, noticing what she was doing, she blushed a little and pulled her hand back._

_**You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall**_

_She heard him stir, and slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus his sight, and slowly she saw he began to panic a little for he didn't recognize where he was and slowly began to sit up, but Hikaru softly put her left hand on his chest and gently pushed him back so he could lay back on the futon._

"_Don't sit up or strain yourself, you're still running a fever," said Hikaru in a voice full of gentleness and care, and saw as he turned towards her, staring at her as if he was in a trance._

_**You steal my heart, and You take my breath away**_

"_Am I dead?" Hikaru heard him whisper to himself and she just shook her head._

_Hikaru then reached again for his face, pushing back the strands of hair away from his face uncovering those beautiful eyes of his, eyes that held pain and betrayal, but also a feeling that she knew too well, loneliness._

"_My name is Hikaru Shidou, I'm going to be taking care of you and you'll be living with us from now on," Said Hikaru as she gave him a small smile._

_**Would You take me in, take me deeper now**_

_Then she watched him slowly close his eyes again and drifted into a slumber._

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

Then Hikaru wrapped her arms around her waist, remembering how difficult it for Ranma at first after he had recovered and was able to walk again, he was feeling out of place but Hikaru made him feel welcome in her home and helped him cope, but she could still feel the pain he held inside, and at the time, she didn't know what caused such pain, and told him that whenever he was ready to talk, she would listen.

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
**_

Then she and Ranma began to spend time together and the warm feeling she felt the first time grew, and admitted the feelings she was beginning to feel for him for she almost lost him when he told Hikaru and her brothers about his past.

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_Hikaru was in the kitchen washing dishes, thinking that it has been a year and a half since Ranma started living with them._

_At first he wouldn't speak to anyone except Hikaru but even still not much, then Hikaru began to help him opening up, and she was glad that her brothers warmed up to him quick and helped him feel welcome._

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_One day, Hikaru was looking for Ranma and looked for him all over the house but couldn't find him, then noticed her brothers, Masaru and Hotarou, in front of the dojo discussing of how Ranma was a trained martial artist as they kept their sights inside the dojo. At first it sounded strange to her for Ranma never told her that he knew any kind of styles, for he never spoke anything about himself other that he didn't had a family anymore, but decided to look at what her brothers were seeing and indeed Ranma was inside, his movements very fluent, not missing a step, as he turned or threw a punch, his whole body moving as one._

_As she watched Ranma finish his formations, she began to feel more curious about him, and decided to ask him, no harm in that right?_

_**And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_When Ranma had finished, Hikaru walked up to him with a smile and towel in hand, extending it to Ranma as he gratefully took it giving a small smile to Hikaru, Hotarou and Masaru were watching with interest, for they noticed that Hikaru's smile were more happier than usual, she was more cheerful than ever before, but they took note that Ranma was the cause for Hikaru's change, and they thanked him for that._

_Gathering the courage, she turned to him, "Ranma . . ."_

_Ranma slowly turned towards Hikaru, as he noticed the curious glint in her eyes._

"_Yes Hikaru?"_

"_I know it's not easy for you, but I was wondering if you could tells a little about your past?" Hikaru asked politely, and watched how Ranma got a pained dead look in his eyes as he looked down to the floor, causing her heart to ache for she couldn't comprehend what caused him to be so broken._

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_Hotarou and Masaru got a glimpse of his eyes and saw the pain, and wondered what happened to him._

"_I'm sorry Ranma, I shouldn't have pushed you," Hikaru said softly as she slowly began to walk away, only for Ranma to reach for her arm, softly grasping it, causing a warm feeling course through them._

"_Yall have been good to me, and welcomed me into your home, but you do deserve to know the truth, but after I'm done telling you, if you wish me gone, I'll understand," said Ranma as he kept his sights on the ground with his bangs covering his eyes completely._

_Hikaru turned back in shock, looking at him as her brothers were also in shock at what Ranma had just said._

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?. . . **_

_Ranma then began to tell his story, from the beginning as his former father took him from his mother on a 10 year journey, the cat fist training, of how the asshole sold him to every family just to feed his stomach any chance he got. Arriving in Nerima and getting engaged against his will to Akane, the two years of hell by fighting anyone that wanted to hurt him, or kidnapped Akane, or simply to collect due to a false promise the panda made, how Akane would hit him every time as she assumed the worst, all of it, even to when he killed Saffron to save her, and the wedding fiasco, being betrayed by everyone, including Akane, and being disowned by his mother._

_Hikaru couldn't believe that anyone could be so cruel to their son, how the woman he loved betrayed him, beat him, without any second thoughts, how those called themselves his friends threw his friendship back in his face, and her heart went out to him, wanting to hug him, kiss him and make the pain go away._

_**'Cause You're all I want, You're all I need**_

_Hikaru so deep in her thoughts that she barely caught when Ranma said he would leave._

_She was frantic, Ranma was leaving and her body refused to move, then she heard a voice in her head telling her:_

_**Stop him! You love him! Don't let him walk out of your life!**_

_And when she saw Ranma about to go through the door of the dojo, she got out of her shock and jolted towards Ranma, and wrapped her arms around him, softly crying on the back of his shirt, telling him not to leave._

_**You're everything, everything**_

_Ranma then turned to look at me in shock, gazing at each other's eyes and whispered, "Why? After what you just heard?"_

_Hikaru was about to speak but was beaten by her brother as he spoke;_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything**_

"_Your past is just that, your past, along with your previous family. Now you have to live in the present and look towards the future, with us, for we are your family now. And as for all the hell you went through Ranma, none of it was your fault," Sotarou spoke with wisdom as Ranma and Hikaru looked back at him._

_Hikaru could tell that Ranma was still in disbelief, so she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, softly whispered in his ear, "don't ever leave me Ranma, for this is your home now" as she kissed him on the cheek._

_**You're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything**_

_And for the first time since she met Ranma, he cried on Hikaru's shoulder as he wrapped and Hikaru just held him lovingly as she patted him on the back lovingly._

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

After that day, her days kept getting brighter and brighter.

She had found the man that filled her heart with joy and happiness.

_**You're all I want, You're all I need**_

Hikaru rest her cheek on her hand as she watched Ranma finished his afternoon routine with the dummy then going outside to relax, and she thought of the times they spent together, they were almost inseparable and one day she pushed Ranma to pursue what he loved the most, and that was his martial arts, and thus began to practice with passion.

Hikaru smiled an amused smile for she remembered when Ranma first sparred with Masaru, and how he had won against him. Masaru could not land a hit, as Ranma moved fluently like a gazelle around Masaru every time he stroked, Ranma intercepted and countered every strike Masaru made, but when Ranma decided to strike, it was different; his arms snaked around Masaru, not getting a chance to defend as the punches hit their target. After the spar was finished, Hikaru clapped at the skill Ranma displayed, impressing Sotarou that he suggested Ranma to open up a class to teach.

_**You're everything, everything**_

Getting a glimpse of the sunset, it brought Hikaru another memory when Ranma had confessed to her of what his heart felt on a night like this that made it more memorable.

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_2 years have passed since Ranma had told his new family of his past._

_Ranma and Hikaru were walking through the park, holding each other's hands as they walked and talked, and continued their way till Ranma lead to the top of a hill, with a sole cherry blossom tree standing on top of the hill, and Hikaru curiously following after him._

_**And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_Once Hikaru reached the top of the hill, she stared at the beauty of the three, as the petals fell freely like snowflakes, mesmerized by it natural beauty._

"_Hikaru . . ." she heard Ranma say, and turned towards him with a small smile on her face, noticing the nervousness in his eyes._

"_Yes, Ranma?" 'please, tell me the words I have long to hear from you' said Hikaru as she secretly wished Ranma say 'I love you'_

"_These past 3 years and a half have the most wonderful days of my life, and I could not picture this back then, but you appeared and changed my life. You healed me and showed me that I could love again, giving me the strength to let go of the past and move on. But also I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you, of how happy and alive you make me, and I can't see my life without you being in it," she heard Ranma begin as she reached for his hands with hers and made them intertwined, as she stared into his eyes, both of them leaning towards each other._

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

"_I love you Hikaru Shidou, and I would give anything to have you by my side," finished Ranma_

_There, he said it! And Hikaru wished it wasn't a dream, and her answer came as he kissed her on the lips, both of them lost the passion made by their love, not noticing the night settling down as a few flakes of snow started to fall._

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

A week after they confessed their love, Ranma asked the two brothers for their blessing in asking Hikaru to marry him, and they gave it to him. Within a month, the two got married.

Hikaru then walked up to her husband as he was sitting down on the porch of the dojo, and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder as she kneeled down behind him.

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

"What are you thinking about anata?" asked Hikaru to a slightly older Ranma

Seeing his smile as he turned his head towards her loving eyes, he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek, and then Hikaru sat on his lap as she covered both of them with a blanket.

"Just thinking of how you saved me and everything ounce of happiness, you have brought me," Hikaru heard him reply as she leaned against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pulling her closer towards him.

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

Turning slightly to see his eyes, and smiling, she reached for his cheek and stroked it tenderly; "you were already at home since the first day you appeared in my life anata, you just didn't know it yet."

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

And she leaned back again on his chest.

A few minutes passed before Hikaru had a question in her mind and asked him, catching off guard, "What you want for Christmas love?"

A few seconds passed before Ranme responded, "Nothing"

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

Surprised at his answer, she sat up a little bit, looking up at his eyes as he stared down at hers with love.

"I've already got you my angel, for you're my everything," finished Ranma as the both leaned in.

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

"Anata," said Hikaru lovingly as their lips met in a passionate kiss, just like when they first confessed their love under a cherry blossom tree on the hill, loving each other as the night came and the stars shined above the two.

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this? . . . . .**_

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

The End . . . . . .

Here's part two of You're My Everything, from Hikaru's point as she first met Ranma, my gift to those who read the first part and loved it, Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy New Year!


End file.
